In Your Arms
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Oneshot fic! Serenity and Endymion find themselves swept up with eachtoher on sight, love at first sight some would call it. Promises are made and a love that defies fate itself springs forth. SereEndy COMPLETED!


Hello everyone! This is my first one-shot fanfiction, I wrote it during my study hall at school because I forgot my flash drive. Without my flash drive I was unable to work on my other fanfictions, so I decided to write a one chapter one in an hour and half. I hope the end result is good Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1: In Your Eyes**

She first spotted him in the immense crowd of the ballroom because of how different he looked. He had an air about him, one that made men part a path for him and women often tripped over themselves to fawn over him, and Serenity couldn't say she wasn't affected the same way.

As she watched him from her safe place on the chair by her mother Serenity knew it was something else. Something drew her to him like a moth to the flame unheeding that she might get burnt in the process. The minuet he'd entered the ballroom her eyes had been draw to him of their own accord. It was something that she couldn't describe or place, but as a young girl of fifteen she didn't know much about men. She was obviously not the only women affected by his presence, but this was something much more.

She was moving through the crowd of people before she could even comprehend that she'd left her safe seat upon the dais. She couldn't resist or stop herself and she watch from somewhere inside of herself as her feet moved ever closer to his now stationary figure. He was talking to some sort of diplomat that she should've known, but she could call no one to mind except for him. It was as if she was under a spell that she could not be free of, all she knew was that she had to go to him.

When she finally stood behind him she wasn't sure what to say to him now that she was so close. She'd come up to him on an impulse, but she had no idea why. Serenity was about to turn around and walk away knowing she would make a fool of herself, but as if sensing her presence he turned around to face her.

He was more dangerous up close than from far away, and Serenity knew immediately he was nothing like the men of the moon kingdom, where they were fair of hair and skin he was the exact opposite. His hair was as dark as midnight, it looked so soft to touch that Serenity felt her hand clenching into a fist. His skin had been darkened by the sun to a tan bronze that reminded her of statues of the Gods of old. He certainly had a face like any God she'd seen with strong features that had a little roughness about it. She could tell that under his regal armor he had strength to boast about, he must've been some type of warrior, but Serenity found it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were a deep blue, the same color of the oceans on Earth, they called to her more than anything else and she seemed unable to look away.

"Take your time my lady," he whispered in a deep voice that seemed to roll over her leaving shivers in its wake. It took her a moment to realize what he had said and felt a blush heat her cheeks; she'd been caught staring at him! She opened her mouth to say some kind of explanation, but she saw his eyes roaming over her figure probably much like she had done.

Endymion was sure that he had never seen a more beautiful maiden in his entire life. They were certainly different on the Moon than they were on Earth. The young lady standing in front of him looked young probably only fifteen years old, but her beauty exceeded her years. Her long golden spun hair was pulled up into the most unique style he'd ever seen. It looked like silk and he longed to burry his hands in it feel it flow across his skin. Her dress of flowing white clung to a womanly figure that shouldn't have belonged to one so young; it could've tempted any saint. Her light blue eyes spoke of innocents and curiosity, and the blush heating her cheeks made her look adorable. He saw that adorable little blush go redder when she saw him looking her over, he smiled.

"What is your name fair maiden?" he asked leaning down to her.

"S-Serenity," she managed to squeak out, this was horrible when she finally was talking to him all she could manage to do was blush and stumble over her words like some school girl with a crush. "May I have yours sir?"

"Endymion," he replied easily. As if on some unspoken que the orchestra began another song and he held out a hand to her, "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you my dear Serenity?"

She felt herself blush again at the endearment but managed a small nod and placed her hand in his. Their hands looked right clasped together; hers terribly small and dainty with her ivory skin was nearly consumed by his large darker one. She could feel calluses on his hands indicating hard work probably with a sword.

Serenity let herself be lead out onto the marble dance floor and a small gasp escaped her when his arm swept around her bringing her up close against him. She inhaled his heady scent that was unlike any other. He smelled of fresh Earth and roses, a flower that never grew on the moon, but she had longed to see one. It made her slightly light headed and she refused to pay close attention to what kind of body she was pressed up against.

They'd begun the dance without her realizing it; she knew every dance so well her feet were just on auto-pilot. She could tell he was a skilled dancer; he swept her to and fro across the floor like they were dancing on clouds.

"Do you live here Serenity?" she heard him ask in that rumbling voice of his.

"Yes, I do. I have the distinct impression you're not from the moon." Talking to him was much easier than she thought. They seemed to click like two pieces of a puzzle and Serenity wanted to know more about him, all that she could.

"You're right I'm afraid, I'm from a place that's not that well like by the moon. Tell me Serenity; are you of a prejudiced mind?"

"No sir, I judge people by who they are not where they are from."

"Are you good at keeping secrets Serenity?"

"I'm afraid not."

He laughed at that and the playful smile on her face, Serenity decided she liked him laughing, a lot. "I'm able to keep a secret if the circumstances demand it.

"Then please do try Serenity, for I'm from Earth."

Serenity suspected as much, and she knew she would never think of him as other people thought about the people of Earth. Most said they were untamed barbarians that were incapable of any decency. Serenity knew this was wrong Endymion had been nothing but kind and courteous so far.

"It seems I've been ever curious about Earth, what's it like there?" she asked.

"The seasons always seem to be changing before you have a chance to catch up, it's quite beautiful, but sometimes an unseen change and weather can be most inconvenient."

"It sounds like you love your planet very much," Serenity observed.

"I do, and what about you and your Moon Serenity?"

Serenity gave a small sigh, "It's as beautiful as your Earth is, but I find I grow bored of it. Nothing ever changes and the colors seemed drained and forever pale. I've often been envious of the vibrant colors of Earth."

"Then maybe one day, you'll be able to see Earth for yourself," he said softly. Somewhere in the corner of her mind Serenity heard her name being called. As it became more insistent she knew she had to see who it was. She turned slightly and saw it was her mother waving her over to talk to some important figure.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Serenity said giving him a small curtsey before hurrying over to her mother.

The rest of the night past as a blur of boredom, her mother had been instant she meet some people that would be very important to her in the future as Queen. Serenity had caught no more glimpse of Endymion and disappointment weighed heavily in her heart. When she could finally break away she did so with earnest and escaped into the palace gardens away from the crowd. It was very late but the garden looked beautiful at night and it brought Serenity a measure of peace.

"A Princess, I should've known. Your beauty rivaled all others in that ballroom," someone said from the shadows with a chuckle. Serenity whirled around with a small gasp wondering who could've followed her into the gardens. From the shadows stepped none other than Endymion and she felt her heart give a small leap.

"You followed me," Serenity said a little bit accusingly.

"I did I find I cannot take my eyes off of you Serenity," he said walking up to stand before her. Serenity held very still as he reached out a hand to her, another small gasp escaped her lips as his hand entangled itself in one of her long pigtails. He brought her hair up to his lips and bestowed a small kiss upon it, inhaling its scent at the same time. "What is it about you Serenity? I find myself drawn to you no matter how much I try to resist."  
Serenity could bring no words to her mouth, what he was doing was improper and much to foreword. But they were alone and she found her heart ached at the site of him. She'd longed for such intimacy for her whole life, why couldn't she have it with this man who she was so drawn to.

"A-Are you going to kiss me?" Serenity managed to squeak out, their bodies had somehow become very close together.

Endymion smiled, Is that what you want me to do Princess?"

"I-It would be my first," Serenity stuttered looking away in embarrassment. Endymion gently caught her chin in his hand and turned her face back to his.

He stared at her intently, "Now I find that hard to believe."

"It's true; I'm not as comely as some might think."

"Now that is an outright lie," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Serenity let out another squeak of surprise at the closeness of their positions. Hid body was rock hard with muscle; the man probably didn't have an ounce of fat one him.

"E-Endymion," she stuttered looking up into his eyes, why couldn't she say a few simple words without stuttering right now? He must think her an idiot to be stumbling over her words like this.

"Do you want me to kiss you Serenity?" he asked his and coming up to cradle the back of her head.

"I-I think I would like that," Serenity managed to get out.

"You wish is my command Princess," he murmured lowering his lips to hers.

An intense heat swept through Serenity drawing a gasp from her lips. His lips were warm and full against her invoking new and frightening feelings. His lips were just moving softly over hers coaxing response rather than taking it, Serenity didn't know one could feel so much when doing do little. She felt his tongue sweep across the seam of her lips and on pure instinct Serenity parted them ever so slightly. His tongue dove into her mouth and Serenity's knees buckled.

Endymion pulled her more securely against him to keep her from falling, exploring her mouth to the fullest. She tasted of a sweetness he would find no where else, this girl was more special than he'd thought before. She began to respond tentatively and Endymion felt a groan rumble in his chest. He was much too eager to teach her the art of kissing.

His mouth moved over hers with dominance that Serenity had never experienced before. She felt like a burning flame that could never be doused. His tongue against hers was the erotic thing she'd ever experienced, how she could have denied herself this pleasure for so long. Serenity had a strong suspicion it was about the man she was kissing and not the act itself. For Endymion was an extraordinary man and she was loathed to lose him.

Endymion finally pulled away and stared down at the petite girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed her full lips were flushed from his kisses. They were slightly parted with small pants rushing from in between them, it was obvious hew wasn't the only affect by their kiss.

Endymion loosened his arm around her intending to set her back on her feet, but her lugs were unprepared to take her weight. She caught onto his cape to hold herself up and Endymion re-affirmed his hold on her. Somewhere off in the distance bells were ringing to signal the end of the party, all the guests had already begun to depart.

Serenity looked up at him with a sadness in her eyes that made his heart ache and she asked with a quivering lower lip, "W-Will I ever see you again?"

"You will Princess, you most definitely will," he murmured against her hair. "Now say my name Serenity, I want to hear it once more upon your lips before I leave," he said leaning down to brush a light good-bye kiss against her lips.

"Endymion," Serenity sighed in absolute bliss, her body suddenly felt cold as a breeze rushed through the garden. Serenity opened her eyes and he was gone. Serenity stood there pressing a hand against her lips, could this be what people called love?

The End.

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it, not bad for my first one-shot fic if I do say so myself. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
